Bending the Rules
by Selenity Jade
Summary: [Complete] A short BurumaVejiita ficlet. Vejiita is finally invited to live in the main house by Buruma and her family, but Buruma lays down some rules first.


**Bending the Rules**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Rated: PG13_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ nor am I making money off of this. I wish I could make money off my writing, but sadly I spend too much time writing fanfiction instead of writing original stuff, and my writing can't compare to my boyfriend's stories anyway. So, I'm just a poor, untalented fanfiction writer.

**Notes:** Written for 30Moments on Livejournal. This is a Buruma/Vejiita Dragonball Z ficlet that will not have more, though I may write a sequel later.

**Warnings:** Some hints at a sexual thought and barely has a plot.

**Feedback:** Yes, please. Always encouraged.

**Archives:** Anywhere as long as permission is asked first. I myself post my stuff on various archive sites, just ask for your own site.

**Thanks:** Merrick!

**X**

"Let's get this straight."

"What are you talking about?"

"We need some rules, Vejiita."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I am not going to follow any rule you decide to make, idiot. You will follow _my_ rules, not the other way around."

"Vejiita-"

"Onna!" he mimicked.

"Damn it, you're such a-"

"No rule you implement can be enforced so why should I bothering letting you put them in place in the first place?"

"Because it'll make things easier on both of us, Vejiita!"

"Really."

"Yes, really. Like we have to knock before coming into the bathroom or before either of us storm into each other's bedrooms."

Vejiita's dark eyebrow rose. "Why would I storm into your sleeping quarters?"

She flushed before quickly changing the subject. "That's not the point! I don't want you walking in on me naked!"

"Really."

"Yes, really!"

He smirked but let it go. "I refuse to knock on any door, but I will accept your attempt to preserve your virgin sensibilities by knocking before entering the bathing room and my sleeping quarters."

She glared at him. "You agree too, Vejiita. I am not letting you live in the house if you don't."

"I am perfectly comfortable living in the gravity room, Onna. It is you and your mother who insist I move into the house."

"The gravity room doesn't even have heat, Vejiita!"

"So? Cold does not bother Saiyajin warriors," he stated in his usual arrogance.

Buruma rolled her blue eyes. "Whatever, Vejiita. Second rule, clean up after yourself. Don't leave pieces of raw meat in the kitchen."

He actually chuckled. "There will not be meat left for me to leave in the dining area."

The blue-haired woman let that go. "Rule three, no bringing dead animals into the house. I know Son-kun-"

"Oh, please, Onna. I am not Kakarotto. I do not need to go catch some wild swine to feed myself while I live here. Your mother shoves food at me every six minutes."

Buruma couldn't help smiling as she remembered how her mother did just that, though Vejiita was exaggerating about the six minutes. "You cannot threaten me or my family."

He scowled. "I will threaten whoever I wish."

"Okay, you may not hurt me or my family," she amended. "That is rule four."

He snorted, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "What other foolish rules do you deem necessary?"

"No sex."

He blinked. "Hn?" he grunted in actual confusion, unable to even make his usual scowl.

"No peeking at me when I'm undressed, no trying to enter the bathroom, no sexual thoughts, and no trying to get me into bed."

He stared at her incredulously for a few long moments. "Why would I _want_ to mate with you?"

"Every man does," she stated confidently, though she was obviously offended that he didn't even look like the thought had crossed his mind before.

"Not _this_ man," Vejiita stated snidely. "You are possibly more arrogant than I am, Onna, to even think I'd want to lower myself to plunge _any_ part of my body into yours."

She actually look hurt a moment before she screamed obscenities at him. He smirked and left the room, the cursing echoing after him.

Maybe in a few days, he'd bend the rules she had just laid down. After all, she wouldn't have mentioned it if it hadn't crossed her mind.

Suddenly, the idea appealed to him and he smirked.

**X**

**AN:** This was written for 30Moments. Short and rather sweet and pointless, but I hope people like it.

Lovies!


End file.
